<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>five times around your orbit by starbooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519970">five times around your orbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbooms/pseuds/starbooms'>starbooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, five times kissed, five times kuroo and oikawa kissed from kuroo's pov!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbooms/pseuds/starbooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>five times oikawa and kuroo kissed. and the one time kuroo found out oikawa used to recite shoujo manga lines in the locker room mirror to practice using them on girls. he still loves him, corny shenanigans and all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>five times around your orbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was for a friend and i decided to share it because i actually thinks this slaps pretty hard &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ONE. KUROO’S AN INSTIGATOR. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s in his blood. It’s the only way he knows how to operate. He sees something to poke and he pokes and pokes and prods and prods. Sometimes to see if it’ll break. But mostly to see how much it’ll endure. It, in question, is Tooru’s sanity. And as their lips are mere centimeters Kuroo lights the match to the flame, “Make me shut up.” That’s all it takes really for Tooru’s mouth to close the maddeningly short distance between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TWO. KUROO HAS KISSED BEFORE. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little pecks here and there. Sometimes deeper kisses where his partner’s arms are wound around his neck. His hands on their hips. Their mouths opened just enough he could swallow the hitches in their breath and the gasps they elicit. He’s normally been taller than the people he’s kissed. Oikawa is no different. Though he’s just a mere inch taller, and he lets Oikawa know as he slightly dips his head and says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Here, I’ll meet you halfway. So you don’t hurt yourself trying to reach me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Oikawa barks a laugh, curling his fingers into Kuroo’s suit as he pulls him into the doorway, “Childish to harp over an inch. Are you perhaps compensating for where you lack elsewhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which makes Kuroo laugh into the kiss as he works himself out of his jacket, “We’ll find out soon, won’t we?” It’s fun, this little height difference between them as Oikawa’s kisses go from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THREE. OIKAWA LIKES ALIENS. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo finds this hilariously endearing-stupidly cute. As they watch one of Oikawa’s favorites, he goes on and on about the physiology of aliens and all the recent scientific discoveries that lean towards the existence of their reality. Kuroo rests his chin in the palm of his hands, watches Oikawa go on and on. Flailing his hands. Pulling at Kuroo when something out of this world happens on screen. And it’s in this moment where he can’t help but wonder how they got here. How life is so funny and strange because if you ever told him in high school he’d be sitting on the couch, dating Oikawa Tooru, watching alien films with him… he’d laugh. Obnoxiously. He smiles into the palm of his hand as he watches the universe bloom in Oikawa’s eyes. On impulse, he leans over to kiss Oikawa on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to refill our drinks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but hurry up this is the BEST part!” Kuroo snickers as he gets up. Walking to refill their drinks, he thinks how even though he never expected this turn of events-he doesn’t mind the course they’ve taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FOUR. HE’S ALWAYS WATCHING PEOPLE. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a quick study. He’s always been. He learns how people are, best, through observation. Oikawa is an interesting individual. He’s equal parts confidence and insecurity. Equal parts menace but the way he operates around those he’s truly comfortable being around is another shape of kindness he was surprised to see. But he loves it, nevertheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s in this moment when he watches as Oikawa struggles to sew something for his mother that Kuroo decides to say, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Oikawa mid pull, but without looking, goes “Don’t try to throw off my concentration with your jokes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kuroo can’t help but wonder if Oikawa doesn’t believe him because Kuroo’s always joking or because he doesn’t think the possibility of falling in love with him existed. So Kuroo goes again. He steps in front of Oikawa, crouches down, and steals a kiss. Oikawa’s face is one of shock. He drops the needle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me.” It’s not a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grins, “Every bit of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pauses for another few moments before he puts his mother’s work away and drags Kuroo forward, “Thank fuck you said it first,” he whispers as he kisses him senseless. And then, in a quieter voice as he buries his face into Kuroo’s neck he says, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FIVE. WHEN KUROO KISSES OIKAWA IN FRONT OF THEIR FRIENDS, JUST CAUSE. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s mostly to see everyone’s reaction. And it’s also because Oikawa said something hilarious that made Kuroo bust an entire gut. So he had to kiss him for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa fixes him with a look, “Hello? I was speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you two finally did it,” Kenma doesn’t look surprised. Which Kuroo has to roll his eyes at because of course he’s not. “Congrats on leveling up, Tetsu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Oikawa pay you to date him?” Hanamaki asked. “Because if so you can tell us. This is a safe space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know that he would read shoujo manga and recite the lines in the locker room mirror so he could repeat them back to girls?” Matsukawa adds, bringing the straw of his drink to his lips. “He never wanted to be unprepared for a potential shoujo moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he done his signature move yet?” Iwaizumi asked. “The one where he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH! ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!” Oikawa hollers and Kuroo is absolutely losing it again. His head falls on Oikawa’s shoulder, shaking with laughter, while Oikawa chews out his friends and Kenma plays his video game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Yeah kissing him was so worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>